systerskapetfandomcom-20200213-history
Banoth Kelár
Fullständigt namn: Banoth Kelár * Ålder: ?? * Synbar ålder: ~50, livet är hårt mot de hårda! * Civilstatus: Stolt ogift * Talang: Krigare * Politisk Rank: Ofrivilligt Hög * Militärisk Rank: Hög Bakgrund * Kom från en enkel bakgrund men gjorde sig tidigt känd pga sitt humör. * Med en fallenhet för våld gjorde han snart ett namn för sig själv genom krigsskolan. Som han också delvis lyckades och nära på helt bränna ned några gånger * Steg stadigt och stadigt i graderna därefter, fanns inte ett krig eller dispyt eller våld han inte sökte sig till självmant. Gjorde också kupper inom armébanden och dödade sina egna befäl om de i hans och andras ögon tog fel beslut eller velade. Blev känd och följd för sitt raka sätt. * Under ett uppdrag fann han sig fångad i en oerhört stark magisk virvel. Att han överlevde var ett mirakel i sig. Det gav honom dock det vita håret och förändrade ena irisen där viss rest av magikänslighet finns kvar. Bär inte själv en uns av magisk förmåga dock, varken före eller efter. * Fick slutligen efter många års trogen och framgångsrik tjänst rank bland de totalt 6 härförarna. Just nu * *Överser till största del förberedelserna inför mer byggnation i nya lägret Menlu Yir Utseende * Vapen * Personlighet * Har ett vida känt dåligt humör och tålamod. * Rasist, nazist, sexist och alltjämt otrevlig. Tror på styrka och rent blod först av allt. * Mycket hård men rättvis, i hans synvinkel. * Lojal (om än fortfarande hård) mot de sina. * Hatar halvblod (människa+alvras) mest av allt. * Tror inte på äktenskap lika mycket som ren och spridd avel i världens alla hörn och mörkeralviska livmödrar. Antalet arga bastarder är ännu okänt. Inga han heller erkänner, av paranoia att de ska åka fritt på hans egna namn han kämpat själv för. De får helt enkelt klara sig själva, före och om de ens föds. Stannar oftast inte kvar för att bekräfta. * Oerhört snål och sägs han byggt upp en massiv rikedom ingen ser röken av, om den ens existerar. * Obotlig pyroman Befattning och kunskaper *1 av 6 Härförare under Härskaren Kythonas'Ketish; En gammal krigsherre som övertagit området sedan länge på ett eller annat sätt och byggt på ett imperium beläget söderut. För kontinuerligt krig tillsammans med andra mörkeralvshärskare/klaner. Söker expandera området mot andra rasers fall. Eller sprider ut styrkorna för att överta viktiga antingen magiska eller strategiska områden. *'Vaulkhar' “Härförare” *Väl kunnig i krigisk strategi i fält som i mindre skala och jakter som tillfångatagande. Fakta * Fullständig titel: Lakhet Vaulkhar Banoth Kelár * Tjänar rigoröst och villkorslöst att låta blodet flöda till Blodsguden, alltid. *Inte den man skickar i diplomatiska eller politiska uppdrag. *Förtjänat sin respekt för sin armé många gånger om. *Äter gärna rått kött, spelar ingen roll Vad. För den invigde * En fetish för rumpor och mordbränder. Bäst inte veta mer. Relaterade Drukh-Eltharin ord * Lakh – Glory, infamy, victory over death * Ban - Reap / Harvest Citat "FIRE!! FIRE!! FIRE YOU SON'S OF BITCHES!! BURN THEM! BURN THEM ALL!" "I'll destroy, everything and everyone you hold dear... Do you understand?! I'LL BLEED THEM, SET FIRE TO THEIR BONES AND LAUGH OVER THEIR ASHES!!" "Oh dear... The man has absolutely No sense of humor!" - Agather "Suck it, you fat fucking dick-faced cunt!" - Frustrerad Kynah “Sprit då, du får stanna som munskänk alternativt ge honom en förklaring, eftersom du ändå inte kan få liv i den gamle draken så borde väl din heder vara säker” “Min heder ja, mitt ansikte nej, du glömmer att han slår.” Deken och Dervla diskuterar härföraren “Han tycker nog redan att vi är idioter, han tycker att alla är idioter..” - Ataan Bekantskaper Drukhur * Agather Khadath'non * Ashathier Elthrak Khadath'non * Kheitair Khadath'non * Darondh Khadath'non * Sarathoz Ma’zara * Khae'arh da Kuroukhar * Lathar Suil * Kzer Gedeos * Dervla * Kynah * Deken * Atsar * Ataan * Isool Ken Tveksamt Dömt Soundtrack och bilder Spotifylista Anslagstavla på PinterestCategory:Karaktärer Category:Moriquende Category:Menlu Yir Category:Krigare Category:Omtalad